The Smash Bros Search Part 2
by storycreator88
Summary: Here our heroes are busy piecing together plot on how the Smash Bros. Fighters have disappeared with many scattered clues they start to find.


Recollection of The World of Trophy's Events Part 1

As Team Sly explores the jungle, Blue wants to know why Sly is here. "I'm here to find the legendary Mario Bros. otherwise known as Mario and Luigi, followed by Princess Peach and Bowser," says Sly, "So guys, now that you've decided to help us find the Smash Bros. Fighter which ones do you want to find." "The same reason as Lyn, after all we're both of Fire Emblem," says Roy. "Even though Fox and Falco are my enemies, I'm going to find them, because it's better to battle him as a Smash Bros. Fighter instead," said Wolf. "Jigglypuff and Pichu want to find Pikachu," said Mewtwo, "As for me, I'm going to find Samus and the one who replaced me, Lucario." "So what changes have happened, while we were away," says Roy. "Well, Samus can battle without her armor, trust me, I saw her battle without against Meta Knight," says Sly, "And apparently she uses a laser gun/whip to battle." "There is also, a new collectable item called Stickers, an item that assists you in battle called Assist Trophies and a new attack called Final Smash, which only works with an item called a Smash Ball, which are effective different ways, I can summons a giant tank called Landmaster, just like Fox and Falco and Jigglypuff and explains her body to the size of a giant," says Wolf. "I wonder if I can get a Master Attack as well," says Roy.

During their search, Pichu and Jigglypuff notice something is following them and gets Blue's attention about it. "Alright then, come on out," says Blue, but no one responded, so Blue calls out his Exeggutor and has him use Confusion to reveal a Goomba, a green Koopa, a red Koopa Paratroopa and a Hammer Bros. "Well, well, well, look what we have here," says Roy, "Several of Bowser's Minions." "In that case, why are you here, after all Bowser doesn't use them in his Smash Battles," says Wolf, but won't respond? "Leave it to me," says Blue, where he has Exeggutor use Hypnosis on Bowser's minions, causing them spill everything

"Bowser was working for Master Hand, along with Ganondorf, Wario, Mr. Game & Watch and R.O.B., to cover the Trophy Lands in Subspace," says Goomba. Just as the others don't know what Subspace is, Mewtwo explains, "Subspace is a terrible dimension that causes suction when a portal opens that can take the form of a sphere, where it has strange and unusual creatures such as Primids and Shadow Bugs," causing everyone to be surprised. "Is it possible that the only reason why Mewtwo left Smash Bros. is that so he can do research on this Subspace," thought Sly.

Then Wolf asks, "What were the evil Smash Bros. fighters doing anyway." Koopa explains "Ganondorf took charge of things; R.O.B. became the Ancient Minister, whose job is to plant subspaces; Mr. Game & Watch's job is use Meta Knight's ship the Battle Halbred, while Bowser and Wario's job is turn other Smash Bros. Fighters into Trophies so they can collect them."

"Well, how does Meta Knight's Ship fit into this," says Roy, "Considering that there's the Great Fox." "Well, Meta Knight's ship is bigger than the Great Fox, plus it defeated the Great Fox," says Hammer Bros. "Wow that was interesting," says Wolf. "Alright so why are you here," says Blue. "We are here to find Bowser," says Koopa Paratroopa. "Alright that's enough," says Blue, where he calls back Exeggutor into its Pokeball and Bowser's minions are snapped out of the confusion. "What happen," says Koopa. "You already told us everyone and we want you to help us find Bowser and the other Smash Bros. Fighters," says Sly. "Alright let us help you with some transport," says Hammer Bros., as he heads out and comes back with a Bower theme cargo carrier, where everyone jumps on board and drives off.

Recollection of The World of Trophy's Events Part 2

At the side of the lake, the Team Sonic are walking along, when they come across 25 Waddle Dees. "Aren't these the same Waddle Dee, I saw King Dedede used against Link," says Amy. "Let's see, do any of you guys know where the Smash Bros. Fighters are," says Tail, but none of them respond, "Does anyone speak Waddle Dee." Then the Waddle Dee starts to grab everyone and takes them to King Dedede's castle. "This castle could belong to King Dedede," says Night, "I have heard rumors that some of these areas have been made for some of the Smash Bros. Fighters." Then the more Waddle Dees appear carrying a cargo carrier and the Dark Cannon that was sliced in half. "I recognize the style," says Shou, "I believe that it belongs to Wario, but Wario's vehicle is a motorcycle, which he uses in his Smash Bros. battle, but what is this thing for." "I don't know," says Tails, as he examines it, "But looks the arm has been cut off and the engine has been hit with an arrow." "Well there are some Smash Fighters who use swords and the only Smash Fighters that uses arrows are Pit and the Links," said Shou, "But what does that cannon do." "Well either way, you guys should take those things to someplace safe," says Knuckles, where all the Waddle Dees grabs the two items and takes them somewhere.

As Team Sonic head inside, they've found that the throne room is full of rubble, but Amaterasu uses her celestial Paint Brush, to remove the rubble and the only thing they find are two King Dedede badges and a hole in the wall. "I'm taking these two with me," says Tails, as the grabs the two badges and head through the hole, where it takes them outside.

Meanwhile, Team Metal Gear is in a battlefield, where Campbell says, "Does anyone find it strange, because it is full of arrows and catapults, but no bodies." Megaman says, "I believe that this area is made for the Fire Emblem fighters, such as Marth, Ike and Roy, since there is nothing else here, besides the fortress." As they continue their journey to find a Subspace Bomb with a crack on it. As Megaman scans it, he says, "Okay, this bomb looks like it contains something dangerous, but it's seems to be kaput."

"Well what do you think we should do with it," says Paula. "Probably just leave it, after all its junk now," says Megaman. "Either way we should at least record it," says Mei Ling, as she takes a picture of it. "Good idea," says Bomberman, "I would like to see if this bomb can beat any of my bombs."


End file.
